King Ludo/Галерея
Скриншоты S3E6 Butterfly Castle emitting smoke.png S3E6 Ludo pointing at bust of King Butterfly.png S3E6 Rat picking up bust of King Butterfly.png S3E6 Framed photos of the Butterfly family.png S3E6 Rat throwing out Butterfly family photos.png S3E6 Rat eating pancakes.png S3E6 King Ludo watches rat eat pancakes.png S3E6 King Ludo 'what am I looking at here?'.png S3E6 Pancake shaped like Star Butterfly's face.png S3E6 King Ludo screaming with anger.png S3E6 King Ludo 'get that out of here!'.png S3E6 Pancakes thrown onto pile of Butterfly stuff.png S3E6 Rat throwing out portrait of Queen Butterfly.png S3E6 King Ludo 'is that the last of it?'.png S3E6 King Ludo rubbing dust off of his hands.png S3E6 King Ludo 'everything in my kingdom is in order'.png S3E6 Butterfly Groundlands burning and covered in trash.png S3E6 Corn vendor selling corncobs.png S3E6 Corn vendor 'no, no, not again!'.png S3E6 Rats pillage the corn vendor's stand.png S3E6 Rats make off with corn vendor's corn.png S3E6 Corn vendor 'eaten me out of house and home!'.png S3E6 King Ludo 'right, they will do that'.png S3E6 King Ludo 'the citizens of Mewni love me'.png S3E6 King Ludo addresses the merchandise vendor.png S3E6 Merch vendor 'not good at all, your Majesty'.png S3E6 King Ludo 'but what about the masks?'.png S3E6 Merch vendor tries to sell a King Ludo mask.png S3E6 Mewman child screaming in terror.png S3E6 Mewman mother and child flee in terror.png S3E6 King Ludo 'maybe it's the beard'.png S3E6 Merch vendor 'they just don't like you'.png S3E6 Mewman wife and husband approach merch stand.png S3E6 Mewman husband 'we should load up'.png S3E6 King Ludo 'finally, someone with taste!'.png S3E6 Mewman husband picks up bust of King Butterfly.png S3E6 Wife, husband, and merch vendor listen to Ludo.png S3E6 King Ludo pinching the bridge of his nose.png S3E6 King Ludo using Levitato on the Butterfly stuff.png S3E6 King Ludo levitates Butterfly stuff into the sky.png S3E6 King Ludo 'all that terrible Butterfly stuff is gone!'.png S3E6 King Ludo holding bobble head and coffee mug.png S3E6 Mewman wife 'nobody likes you, dude'.png S3E6 King Ludo 'I command you to like me!'.png S3E6 Mewman husband answering King Ludo 'no'.png S3E6 King Ludo shrieking with frustration.png S3E6 River Butterfly moving dead bug with his toes.png S3E6 Marco Diaz 'I'm bad at everything'.png S3E6 River Butterfly 'always protect your king'.png S3E6 River Butterfly clears 'chessboard' with his foot.png S3E6 King Ludo enters Marco and River's dungeon cell.png S3E6 Marco Diaz and River looking at King Ludo.png S3E6 King Ludo 'you're coming with me'.png S3E6 River Butterfly 'I'm not going anywhere with you'.png S3E6 King Ludo 'that's too bad'.png S3E6 King Ludo 'it's urgent royal business'.png S3E6 King Ludo 'command the people to like me'.png S3E6 River Butterfly 'I don't even like you'.png S3E6 River Butterfly calling King Ludo weird.png S3E6 King Ludo 'if you won't help me'.png S3E6 King Ludo 'you can just rot in this cell!'.png S3E6 King Ludo 'say goodbye to your freedom!'.png S3E6 King Ludo trying to fit key string around his head.png S3E6 Marco Diaz and River laughing at King Ludo.png S3E6 King Ludo struggling with the key's string.png S3E6 King Ludo demands butter from his rat guard.png S3E6 Rat guard hands stick of butter to King Ludo.png S3E6 King Ludo slathers butter on his forehead.png S3E6 King Ludo fits key's string around his head.png S3E6 Ludo 'I'm giving you twenty-four hours'.png S3E6 King Ludo threatening River with Levitato.png S3E6 River Butterfly pretending to be scared.png S3E6 Ludo gives River 24 hours to change his mind.png S3E6 Marco Diaz 'Ludo's gone completely nuts'.png S3E6 River Butterfly 'a perfectly good stick of butter'.png S3E6 River reaches for the butter with his toes.png S3E6 Marco Diaz 'River, now is no time for'.png S3E6 Marco Diaz looking at his shackles.png S3E6 Marco reaches for the butter with his toes.png S3E6 Marco Diaz grabs the butter with his toes.png S3E6 Marco Diaz catches the butter in his hand.png S3E6 Marco Diaz slathering butter on his wrist.png S3E6 Marco Diaz trying to pull his hand free.png S3E6 Marco Diaz pulls his hand out of its shackle.png S3E6 River Butterfly 'nice work, Marco'.png S3E6 Marco Diaz giving the butter to River.png S3E6 Marco looking at the air conditioning vent.png S3E6 Marco 'the dungeon has air conditioning?'.png S3E6 River 'it's a dungeon, not a torture chamber'.png S3E6 Marco Diaz opens the air conditioning vent.png S3E6 River 'I don't think this is going to work'.png S3E6 Marco Diaz 'did you eat the butter'.png S3E6 River Butterfly 'I used to be king'.png S3E6 Marco Diaz 'I'll go steal that key from Ludo'.png S3E6 River tells Marco to leave him behind.png S3E6 Marco climbs into the air conditioning vent.png S3E6 River Butterfly 'listen to your king!'.png S3E6 Marco Diaz crawls through the castle vents.png S3E6 Marco reaches the vent over the bedroom.png S3E6 The Butterfly Castle royal bedroom at night.png S3E6 Unknown person sleeping under the bedsheets.png S3E6 Marco Diaz believes he has found King Ludo.png S3E6 Marco Diaz climbs down chain of handkerchiefs.png S3E6 Marco Diaz sneaks up to King Ludo's bed.png S3E6 Mime Girl revealed under the bedsheets.png S3E6 Marco Diaz startled by Mime Girl.png S3E6 Ruberiot covering Marco Diaz's mouth.png S3E6 Ruberiot shushing Marco Diaz.png S3E6 Ruberiot 'you're gonna get us caught'.png S3E6 Foolduke comes out of the royal bathroom.png S3E6 Marco Diaz 'what the heck is going on here?'.png S3E6 Ruberiot 'we've been hiding in the vents'.png S3E6 Ruberiot eating King Ludo's royal leftovers.png S3E6 Foolduke 'bathe in his royal bubble bath'.png S3E6 Mime Girl miming at King Ludo's bedroom.png S3E6 Ruberiot 'we sleep in his royal bed'.png S3E6 Foolduke and Mime Girl hear Ludo coming.png S3E6 Foolduke and Mime Girl running away.png S3E6 The royal performers retreat to the vents.png S3E6 Foolduke and Ruberiot climb into the vents.png S3E6 Mime Girl eating the chain of handkerchiefs.png S3E6 Mime Girl climbing into the castle vents.png S3E6 Ludo, eagle, and spider enter the royal bedroom.png S3E6 King Ludo wearing a mask of himself.png S3E6 King Ludo removes his self-image mask.png S3E6 Marco spying on King Ludo from the vents.png S3E6 King Ludo climbing into bed.png S3E6 King Ludo blowing out his candlestick.png S3E6 King Ludo 'being a king is simply exhausting'.png S3E6 King Ludo going to sleep.png S3E6 Dungeon key around King Ludo's neck.png S3E6 Marco Diaz smiling inside the castle vents.png S3E6 Marco asking the performance artists for help.png S3E6 Ruberiot 'have to stop you right there'.png S3E6 Ruberiot 'comment on the world around us'.png S3E6 Ruberiot 'what it means to be an artiste'.png S3E6 Foolduke calls Ruberiot a jingle scribbler.png S3E6 Ruberiot calling Foolduke a buffoon.png S3E6 Foolduke arguing with Ruberiot.png S3E6 Ruberiot 'not as much of an artist as the mime'.png S3E6 Foolduke 'the mime is an artistic genius!'.png S3E6 Mime Girl tapping her shoes with delight.png S3E6 Ruberiot and Foolduke call Mime Girl a genius.png S3E6 Marco Diaz 'I'm not a soldier either'.png S3E6 Marco 'get off the sidelines and get involved'.png S3E6 Foolduke and Ruberiot listen to Marco Diaz.png S3E6 Mime Girl listening to Marco Diaz.png S3E6 Marco Diaz points his fingers at the performers.png S3E6 Foolduke 'I wouldn't use that hand gesture'.png S3E6 Ruberiot 'end a sentence with a pronoun'.png S3E6 Marco Diaz 'you all make me sick'.png S3E6 Foolduke and Ruberiot look at each other.png S3E6 Marco Diaz climbing out of the castle vents.png S3E6 Marco Diaz knocks over stacks of Ludo masks.png S3E6 Ludo mask rolls next to King Ludo's bed.png S3E6 Marco Diaz looking worried.png S3E6 King Ludo talking in his sleep.png S3E6 Marco Diaz looking relieved.png S3E6 Marco Diaz putting up his hood.png S3E6 Marco Diaz crawling up to Ludo's bed.png S3E6 Marco Diaz sitting beside Ludo's bed.png S3E6 Marco Diaz reaching onto Ludo's bed.png S3E6 Marco Diaz touches key around Ludo's neck.png S3E6 Marco Diaz grinning thinly.png S3E6 Marco Diaz picks up Ludo's whole body.png S3E6 Marco throws King Ludo back onto his bed.png S3E6 King Ludo wide awake and angry.png S3E6 Marco Diaz looking very nervous.png S3E6 Marco quickly puts on mask of Ludo.png S3E6 Marco faces Ludo while wearing a mask.png S3E6 King Ludo suspicious of Marco Diaz.png S3E6 King Ludo looking up at the ceiling.png S3E6 Royal performers hanging from the chandelier.png S3E6 Marco surprised by performers' the appearance.png S3E6 Mime Girl winking at Marco Diaz.png S3E6 Mime Girl and Foolduke drop from chandelier.png S3E6 Mime Girl and Foolduke making an entrance.png S3E6 Mime Girl and Foolduke catch Ruberiot on handkerchiefs.png S3E6 Royal performers make a flashy entrance.png S3E6 King Ludo 'in the middle of the night?'.png S3E6 Ruberiot strums his lute before King Ludo.png S3E6 Ruberiot and Foolduke about to perform for Ludo.png S3E6 The royal performers under a spotlight.png S3E6 Ruberiot starts to sing.png S3E6 Ruberiot singing 'came on bird and spider'.png S3E6 Foolduke singing 'shone his grace upon us all'.png S3E6 King Ludo 'I did do that, didn't I?'.png S3E6 Ruberiot 'he brought the rats here to protect us'.png S3E6 Foolduke singing 'and now we'll never fall'.png S3E6 Foolduke spinning Marco Diaz around.png S3E6 Mime Girl catches Marco Diaz in her arms.png S3E6 Mime Girl 'get the key'.png S3E6 Masked Marco looking toward King Ludo.png S3E6 Marco Diaz spinning toward Ludo's bed.png S3E6 Marco Diaz smiling nervously at Ludo.png S3E6 Ruberiot singing 'Great King Ludo is great'.png S3E6 Ruberiot and Foolduke singing together.png S3E6 Foolduke singing 'Mewni has never been better'.png S3E6 Ruberiot and Foolduke sing and dance for Ludo.png S3E6 Masked Marco looks over at King Ludo.png S3E6 King Ludo humming along to the song.png S3E6 Marco Diaz reaching around King Ludo.png S3E6 Marco Diaz trying to grab Ludo's key.png S3E6 King Ludo 'what do you call your band?'.png S3E6 Ruberiot 'Three Artists And A Buffoon'.png S3E6 Foolduke getting mad at Ruberiot.png S3E6 Foolduke angrily shoves Ruberiot.png S3E6 Foolduke 'you're the buffoon!'.png S3E6 Ruberiot 'I make art!'.png S3E6 Ludo listens to Ruberiot and Foolduke argue.png S3E6 Foolduke 'your rhymes are wack!'.png S3E6 Ruberiot 'well, yours are... hack!'.png S3E6 Foolduke sarcastic 'oh, good one'.png S3E6 Foolduke tearing through Ruberiot's shirt.png S3E6 Ruberiot getting angrier at Foolduke.png S3E6 Ruberiot yanking on Foolduke's hat.png S3E6 Foolduke getting angrier at Ruberiot.png S3E6 Mime Girl mimes for Foolduke and Ruberiot to stop.png S3E6 Foolduke tackles Ruberiot to the floor.png S3E6 King Ludo tells the performers to stop.png S3E6 King Ludo 'you're all hacks!'.png S3E6 King Ludo calls Mime Girl a genius.png S3E6 Mime Girl looking flattered.png S3E6 King Ludo summoning his eagle and spider.png S3E6 Ruberiot and Foolduke running away.png S3E6 Mime Girl running away with Marco Diaz.png S3E6 Eagle and spider chase Marco and performers.png S3E6 Marco and performers escape the royal bedroom.png S3E6 Marco and performers outside the royal bedroom.png S3E6 Eagle and spider slam into the bedroom doors.png S3E6 King Ludo putting his crown back on.png S3E6 Marco Diaz angry at the royal performers.png S3E6 Ruberiot 'we like not getting along'.png S3E6 Foolduke holding the dungeon key.png S3E6 Marco Diaz 'you guys really had me fooled'.png S3E6 Ruberiot 'we really do hate each other'.png S3E6 River Butterfly scratches himself with his foot.png S3E6 Marco and performers pop into the dungeons.png S3E6 Marco Diaz unlocks River Butterfly's shackles.png S3E6 River Butterfly rubbing his wrists.png S3E6 River Butterfly reshackling himself.png S3E6 River Butterfly 'you've got to let the king go'.png S3E6 Royal performers hear King Ludo coming.png S3E6 Foolduke and Ruberiot return to the sewers.png S3E6 Marco shackles himself and drops the key.png S3E6 Ludo, eagle, and spider enter the dungeons.png S3E6 King Ludo 'time's up'.png S3E6 King Ludo looking for his dungeon key.png S3E6 King Ludo standing over the dungeon key.png S3E6 King Ludo picks up the dungeon key.png S3E6 King Ludo 'you didn't even notice'.png S3E6 King Ludo 'must make you feel pretty silly'.png S3E6 Giant spider propping up King Ludo.png S3E6 King Ludo gives River another ultimatum.png S3E6 River Butterfly 'you may have the crown'.png S3E6 River Butterfly 'you will never be king'.png S3E6 King Ludo 'once you've been Levitato'd'.png S3E6 Bald eagle dragging away River Butterfly.png S3E6 Marco Diaz going after River Butterfly.png S3E6 Marco looking at the closed dungeon door.png S3E6 Marco Diaz returning to the sewers.png S3E6 Marco Diaz running through the sewers.png S3E6 Royal performers following Marco Diaz.png S3E6 Royal flag of King Ludo unfurling.png S3E6 King Ludo publicly banishing River Butterfly.png S3E6 Mewmans watching River Butterfly's banishment.png S3E6 Marco and performers watch River's banishment.png S3E6 River Butterfly 'I am not afraid!'.png S3E6 King Ludo using Levitato on River Butterfly.png S3E6 River Butterfly getting levitated into the sky.png S3E6 River Butterfly vanishes in a glint of light.png S3E6 Foolduke 'what are we gonna do now?'.png S3E6 Marco Diaz 'we fight'.png S3E6 Marco Diaz smearing mud on his cheeks.png S3E6 Foolduke 'you know that's not mud, right?'.png Концепт-арты King Ludo - Background Art 1.jpg King Ludo - Background Art 2.jpg Прочее King Ludo poster.jpg en:King Ludo/Gallery Категория:Галереи Категория:Галереи эпизодов Категория:Галереи эпизодов третьего сезона